The She-Monster
by Mrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: Set when Cas wanted to be a hunter. Sam and Dean come across a case involving one dead lady haunting a family with two dead men. But what'll happen when that lady decides she wants a second chance? How will she get back to her life? (New characters, rated M for language, little bit of Destiel.) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL
1. Chapter 1

"So get this," Sam said to Dean as he paced the bunker. "A man was killed in Salina, Kansas 2 nights ago. They say his heart was beating so fast it killed him."

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked up. "Ok," he said. "How does this make it our problem?"

Sam, as usual, rolled his eyes. "This guy had no health problems whatsoever. He was basically killed by fear."

Dean recalled the time they hunted a buruburu. He didn't want anything to do with ghost sickness this time. "Any other related deaths?"

"Um," Sam said, scrolling down the article. "Yeah. His wife's brother in law was apparently shot in the head, but they haven't found any traces of who it might be."

"Hit the road?"

"Hit the road."

…..

Lucky for them, Salinas wasn't very far. In fact, it was too close for their liking.

They had missed the funeral, but found members of his family mourning at his home.

His wife and her sister were there along with his daughter, looking as miserable as possible.

When they arrived at the driveway, they found his daughter talking to someone, a male, around her age.

"Listen, Luke, I know you mean well, but right now my mom and aunt really don't want anything to do with anyone," she said to him.

He nodded his head, and saw Sam and Dean pull out their FBI badges. "I'll get going."

"I'm Agent Clark, this is Agent Gonzales," Dean said.

The girl nodded her head. "I'm Leila," she said extending her arm.

They each shook her hand, and Sam and Dean could both tell her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying.

"Luke, is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked, putting his badge away.

She laughed slightly. "No, we're just," she paused. "What do you call it again? Oh, right. 'Just friends.' Yeah."

Dean found a trace of annoyance in her tone, but decided to ignore it.

"Anyway, we're here to ask about the death of your uncle, and even possibly your father," he said. "But if your mom and aunt don't want to see anyone right now, we can come back another time."

"Actually, I can answer any questions you have," she said. "It's not a problem for me."

She looked about 15 years old, but her eyes seemed old, from all of the crying.

"Well," Dean said. "Did your uncle have enemies? Like, anyone that would try to hurt him?"

She considered the question for a few seconds. "Just one," she said. "But unless people come back from the dead, it couldn't have been him."

Sam squinted his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked down, debating whether or not to speak. "Well, he's dead, so it couldn't hurt to tell some authority," she answered. "A few weeks ago, a robber got into his house, tried to do the do with my aunt, and he shot him dead. After that, they got really paranoid, so they moved in with us."

The brothers nodded their head. "Do you have any identity of this robber?" Sam asked.

"No," she said. "As far as I'm concerned, they burned the entire house down while his dead body was in there."

Dean's eyes widened. "Yeah, I have a family of psychopaths," she said.

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "And what about your dad? Did he seem really paranoid or scared a day or two before his death?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "That's the thing. He was acting completely normal around mom. And she was pretty normal with him too."

"Normal?" Dean asked. "Did he kill someone too?"

Leila's head hung in embarrassment. "No," she said. "He cheated on mom. She caught him and everything. He said sorry, and they just went on. He never did it again."

"You mean he never did _her_ again," Dean said, slightly smiling, and then stopping when he saw Sam's bitchface.

"So, what?" Sam asked. "Your family is just ok with all of this happening? They don't say anything about each other?"

"No," she said. "Our extended family doesn't know about any of this. It's… a secret."

"Well," Dean said. "Nice meeting you Leila. We'll let you know if we need anything. Here's our cards in case you have any questions."


	2. Chapter 2

"That seemed a little too perfect," Sam said. "Every bit of information she gave us. It's almost like…"

"Like it's history repeating itself," Dean said, turning his laptop screen around.

Sam stared at the screen. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's proof that I'm a genius," he said. "About 50 years ago, there was this lady. Her name was Gwen Caris."

"What about her?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "She too lived in Salinas, and she too witnessed something horrific. Apparently, her husband had murdered someone after forced entry, but there was no proof. Some people kidnapped her, and took her to a house. A house, that now holds the Johnson family."

Dean paused for a dramatic effect and continued. "They tortured her," he said. "Asking her for the truth. She had seen the crime with her own two eyes, but she loved her sweet Darrell so much, she didn't tell anybody what happened. They eventually killed her, and a week later, his wrong-doings came out to the world, after they proved the case."

Sam now realized what Dean was saying.

"In both cases, the wife had seen something horrifying, but chose to protect her husband, and keep his crimes a secret," he said. After a long pause, he asked, "But how does that relate to the way their husbands died? I get the head-shot, but the not-so-heart attack?"

"You didn't let me finish," Dean said. "A few days after he was taken to jail, he was found with multiple stab wounds all over his body. His clothes were intact though."

They thought for a long time, and Sam finally burst up.

"The wives," he said. "The husbands died in a way similar to what the wives witnessed. Leila's aunt saw him shoot someone, so when the ghost possessed her, she shot him. Leila's mom however, felt like she metaphorically died when she caught him cheating, so that's what she did."

"Alright, so what now?" Dean asked. "The wives got their revenge. Does ghosty go bye bye?"

Sam considered this for a second. "Not quite," he said. "Remember that thing with Luke and Leila? It seemed like she had something against him."

"Shit," Dean said. "Let's go."

…..

Dean rang the doorbell and knocked on the door repeatedly. A weak and bleeding Leila opened the door. Luckily, Sam caught her before she collapsed.

"Are you bleeding ectoplasm?" Sam asked, sitting her down on a chair.

"Oh," she said. "_That's_ what it is. I thought I was going crazy."

"Leila," Dean said. "What happened with you and Luke?"

She held her side and cringed. "How is that even important right now?" she said through gritted teeth.

"It just is," he said. "Sam, what's happening to her?"

"Gwen's spirit, it was tortured. She can't hold long in here. We need to get it out or else her wounds will kill Leila," Sam said.

"That's reassuring," Leila said. "How long do I have for this ghost thing before I die?"

"Usually a few hours," Sam said.

"Great," she said taking a deep breath in. "A few weeks ago, I was studying with Luke, and out of nowhere, he kind of leaned forward and kissed me. After that, he just ran off. When I found him, he said it didn't mean anything to him, and he was just confused. He begged me not to tell anyone, and then we were 'just friends' after that. Her breath grew quick and short.

Dean carried Leila upstairs to her room. Luckily, no one else was at home. He placed her on her bed next to the window, and said, "Look. Sam and I will be gone for half an hour. We're gonna go smite this son of a bitch, and you'll be ok. Just, in the meantime, stay here. I trust you." He kissed the top of her forehead, and grabbed her phone from the table.

He walked out of her room and gave Sam the phone. "Program this so we know when she leaves," he said.

"You don't trust her?" Sam asked.

"Hell no," Dean said. "Not like this."

He walked back in and put the phone in her pocket.

Without saying another word, he left the room and drove off to the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

"It says here that she's buried at Hillcrest Graveyard," Sam said as they took off.

It was a short drive, but upon getting there, they couldn't find her grave. It was a small graveyard, so it shouldn't have been too difficult.

Sam shone the flashlight around, and on the wall, something caught his eye. "Dean," he said. "Check this out."

Gwen's name shone in the light of the flashlight. "She's been cremated," Dean said. "Dammit."

"Any cursed objects?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said. "The guys burned all of her belongings, including everything with her blood on it, in case it was used for evidence."

"Then what brought her back? What's she tied to?" Sam asked.

After standing around for a few minutes, Dean's phone buzzed.

"Leila," he whispered under his breath after looking at his screen up. Sam shot his head up, his eyes wide open. "She left."

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed before Dean could run off.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Leila," Sam said. "She's what's tying the spirit to her. It's _herself."_

"Sam," Dean said in a cautious tone. "I'm not killing her. Come on, we have to find her."

They hopped into the Impala, and drove around, following the tracks of her phone.

"So lucky for us she's headed away from the graveyard," Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up and drive," Sam said, slightly annoyed by his brothers innocence.

…..

"Hi Luke," Leila said, opening his backyard door.

"Leila," Luke said, standing up from his seat. "Hey."

They stood awkwardly for a minute, before Luke noticed her wounds in the darkness of the night.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked. By now, the ectoplasm had turned into her own blood, so yes, it was a basic sanitary issue.

"Yes," she said stepping forward, holding her hands together. "I _was._ But now I'm ok."

He nodded his head.

"I need to tell you something," she said, closing the space between them in two easy steps.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I love you," she said. "I have since the day I first saw you. That say when you kissed me, I felt everything. Every emotion inside of me stirred, like a blizzard. I don't want to be just friends."

Leila's eyes watered up.

"Me either," Luke whispered.

She stood on her tip toes and locked their lips. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, and his hand rested on the small of her back.

They kissed, blissfully under the light of the moon. They pulled away after quite some time, and stared into each others eyes. Leila's hands ran down Luke's back, to his right side. In one swift motion, she pulled the blade out of her left pocket and pushed away from him.

"Woah!" Luke said. "Leila, put the knife down."

"You killed me," she said. "I died the day you said you didn't love me."

"Leila, I get that you're mad," he said. "We can talk this out."

"You made me hide my emotions from everyone," she said, ignoring him. "You sent us both away from each other so no one would get suspicious. You were constantly with other girls, always avoiding me."

"Leila," he said, his hands up. "Drop the knife."

"You killed me," she said. "And now, I'm going to kill you."

Just when he thought she would lunge forward with the knife, she turned the blade around.

"Leila!" he screamed. She drove the blade towards herself, but a hand caught her in time.

Dean grabbed the knife from her arms and swatted it away.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "Let him feel the pain! Let him feel loss!"

He let go of her, but grabbed the knife and tossed it to Sam.

"What're you thinking?" he asked. "Killing yourself? To prove a point?"

"You don't get it!" she screamed. "I'm already dead! I died the day he walked off on me. I lost everything that day."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I get it," Dean said. "Believe me, I do. But this is all part of her plan. She wants you to kill yourself so she can live again. She thinks she didn't deserve to die, so she's gonna off you and your family so she can come back."

"So, what now?" she asked. "I just live like this for the rest of my life?"

"No," Sam said. "We have help on the way.

…..

"Hold on to something," Cas said. "This might hurt a little."

He began hovering his hand over Leila's body, specifically where her wounds were. She cringed and gritted her teeth, but more importantly, dug her nails into Luke's arm, nearly drawing blood.

A green smoke came out of her mouth, and disappeared as soon as it hit air.

Leila fell unconscious, and the boys got up to leave.

"Wait," Luke said. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done to myself if Leila had killed herself."

"It's just our job," Dean said. "But you're welcome."

When they walked out the door, Dean said quietly, "It's crazy what people are willing to do in the name of love. It's like, at some point, it's the only thing that drives their life."

"Well," Cas said. "I do know I'd be willing to do anything to save the one I love."

They stopped and stared. Sam bumped in between them, and said, "Destiel."

Dean rolled his eyes, and Cas started laughing. "You're gonna pay for this some day!"


End file.
